Matando a saudade
by Gemeas Potter
Summary: Depois de dias sem se verem, Harry e Gina tentam matar a saudade da melhor forma... ONESHOT


─ Hoje o treino foi bem legal, você não acha?

Gina sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta da amiga, Jéssica. Fora mais um dia exaustivo de treino para as jogadoras do time das Harpias de Holyhead. O campeonato estava cada vez mais perto, de modo que a rotina de treinos se tornava cada vez pior a cada dia, no entanto, mesmo que aquela semana houvesse sido muito estressante na opinião de Gina, nada poderia apagar o sorriso bobo do rosto da ruiva.

Ela e Jéssica estavam no vestiário do time, após terem passado mais de 3 horas em cima de uma vassoura. Haviam tomado banho e agora estavam arrumando suas coisas para voltarem para casa. A felicidade de ambas era quase palpável desde que a capitã da Harpias lhes dera folga.

─ Pode parar Jéssica! – Disse Gina, enquanto dobrava algumas roupas do treino e as arrumava em seu armário.

Jéssica a estava perturbando desde o início daquele dia, quando Gina fora atingida por um balaço por estar com a cabeça em outro "lugar".

─ Ah, me dê um crédito Gina! Não é todo dia que vemos uma Weasley com a cabeça nas nuvens, ou melhor, em Harry Potter. – Falou Jéssica, penteado o cabelo em frente a um espelho. Estavam somente ela e Gina no vestiário, o resto do time já fora embora, pois no dia seguinte –diferente delas– retornariam ao campo para mais um dia de treino.

─ Muito engraçado, Jéssica! – Respondeu Gina, não deixando de sorrir. A amiga estava certa afinal, nada poderia estragar o seu humor naquela noite – Está dizendo isso porque ainda não acertou aquele seu rolo com aquele jornalista do Profeta!

─ Tudo bem, você venceu. – Jéssica deu uma pequena gargalhada ao ver a careta vitoriosa que Gina fizera. – Mas conte-me quais os planos para hoje a noite com salvador do mundo bruxo?

Fazia mais de duas semanas que Gina e Harry não se viam. Ela andava muito ocupada com o time enquanto ele resolvia os "problemas" de ser um auror no Ministério, de modo que não sobrava tempo para namorarem. A saudade vinha mais rápida que um pomo de ouro, parecendo nunca se saciar até um se aconchegar nos braços do outro e passarem a noite conversando nos intervalos de fazerem amor. Durante as semanas que passavam longe um do outro, Gina só se comunicava com o namorado por cartas, mas não era a mesma coisa. Nada se comparava a maravilhosa sensação de estar envolvida pelos braços dele.

A falta de tempo fora um dos obstáculos que enfrentaram assim que ambos embarcaram no mundo do trabalho, o que acabara gerando algumas briguinhas bobas do casal. Embora odiasse estar longe dele, Gina tinha que concordar que a saudade servia para aumentar ainda mais o amor e carinho que sentia por Harry. Ou, como dizia Jéssica, a saudade acabava "apimentando" mais a relação, e ela tinha que concordar. Após dias sem se verem, quando finalmente se encontravam, Gina sentia como se acabasse de achar um pote cheio de galeões. Não saberia descrever as milhares de sensações que a invadiam sempre que o beijava após longos dias sem o ver.

Ela não podia reclamar da sua vida nos últimos meses. Estava feliz com o trabalho que tinha, sua família sentia orgulho de si e namorava o homem mais incrível do mundo. Por mais que passasse dias longe da família, Gina já não se via mais sem aquela rotina: Treinos e mais treinos. Embora sempre fosse uma felicidade receber a notícia que teria folga.

Naquela manhã, assim que acordou, ela mandara uma carta a Harry, lhe informando que estaria de folga no dia seguinte. Antes mesmo dela se dirigir ao campo de treinamento do time das Harpias de Holyhead, recebera a resposta. A resposta pela qual fora o motivo de sua "distração" pelo resto do dia.

─ Você já quer saber demais! Já basta eu ter lhe contado que dormirei na casa dele hoje... – Gina, que até então estava só de sutiã, vestiu uma blusa de manga que ficava um pouco frouxa em si, mas que cobria a metade de seu short jeans curto. O início da noite não estava tão fria, por isso optara por usar roupas leves e sandálias nos pés. Logo estaria na quentinha sala do Largo Grimmauld, de qualquer maneira.

─ Dormir... sei... – Falou Jéssica, dando risinhos.

Gina tentou segurar a gargalhada, mas não conseguiu.

─ Tudo bem, acho melhor eu ir! – Falou Gina, pegando uma pequena bolsa que arrumara com algumas mudas de roupas e colocando no ombro. – Quando nos encontrarmos, deixo você perguntar qual a cor da cueca do Harry dessa noite.

Gina piscou para a amiga e lhe deu um abraço antes de aparatar na sala do Largo Grimmauld. Somente ela tinha "permissão" de fazer aquilo. Rony também podia aparatar ali, mas Harry tirou-lhe esse direito quando esse quase o pegou em um "amasso" com a namorada no sofá.

Deixou sua bolsa no sofá e foi atrás de Monstro. Ainda era cedo, e Harry ainda não havia chegado do Ministério, mas Gina não viu problema algum em esperá-lo. Aproveitaria o tempo sozinha e prepararia um belo jantar para começarem a noite.

xxxxx

Passara um pouco mais de uma hora desde a chegada de Gina, quando Harry aparatou na sala do Largo.

Finalmente estava em casa!

Durante o dia em que passara trabalhando ao lado de Rony no Ministério, por várias vezes se pegou desejando que o tempo passasse rápido. A carta que Gina lhe enviara naquela manhã o fez "lembrar" do quanto estava com saudades dela.

Tirou a capa de auror e o jogou no sofá, sorrindo ao ver a bolsa da namorada ali. Ouviu barulho de prato vindo da cozinha e se dirigiu até o compartimento. Chegando lá, a imagem que viu, ele podia jurar, poderia passar o resto de sua vida a vendo.

Gina estava descalça, e havia prendido os cabelos ruivos em um rabo de cavalo alto, de modo que algum fios caiam por seu rosto. Cantarolava alguma música que Harry não soube identificar enquanto despejava o molho em cima do macarrão em um prato um pouco maior que os demais. A mesa estava arrumada, com dois pratos, talheres e copos. Bem no meio, a macarronada exalava um cheiro delicioso enquanto Gina a mexia com um garfo. Ela parecia tão concentrada no que fazia que nem ao menos escutou o som da aparatação e tão pouco notou a presença de Harry ali.

O quanto sentira falta dela.

De seu cheiro floral, do modo como seus cabelos balançavam enquanto ela andava, do gosto de sua boca e da maravilhosa sensação de ter seu corpo colado ao dele... céus, Harry chegava a se perguntar como Gina conseguia ficar mais bonita a cada dia.

Não agüentando passar mais um segundo longe dela, Harry cruzou a cozinha e a abraçou por trás, enquanto essa estava colocando as panelas que usara para fazer o macarrão na pia. Gina deu pulinho de susto e sorriu ao sentir os braços do namorado em volta de sua cintura.

─ Harry! – A felicidade em vê-lo era notável em sua voz. Arrepiou-se quando ele beijou-lhe a nuca e inspirou seu perfume. Gina já estava no paraíso sem nem ao menos tê-lo beijado.

Ela virou-se de frente para ele e sorriu. Harry estava lindo, é claro. Ainda trajava a roupa de trabalho, mas em qualquer traje Gina o acharia atraente. Os olhos verdes brilhavam mais que o normal e a boca exibia um sorriso tão largo quanto o dela. Se pondo na ponta dos pés, ela juntou seus lábios aos dele quase como se precisasse daquilo para viver, e ele não ousou reclamar.

Harry a trouxe mais para perto e subiu uma de suas mãos aos cabelos ruivos de Gina. Sua boca explorava a dela sem nenhum pudor, sugando-lhe os lábios e chocando sua língua contra a dela. A apertou em seus braços tentando lhe mostrar o quanto sentira falta dela naqueles últimos dias.

─ Oi. – Disse Harry, quando pararam o beijo e encostaram suas testas.

─ Oi. – Disse Gina, com a respiração irregular devido ao beijo. – Ainda bem que chegou, Sr. Potter. Estava começando a cogitar a idéia de que alguma loira safada o tenha raptado.

Harry sorriu. Adorava o jeito espontâneo de Gina.

─ Nem se eu quisesse, eu iria. Já tinha marcado um encontro com uma certa ruiva. – Ele disse e não perdeu a chance de roubar mais um selinho dela.

─ Huuum, essa ruiva deve ser uma mulher de sorte! – Ela o puxou pelo colarinho da blusa e beijou mais uma vez. – Estava morrendo de saudades!

─ Também estava com saudades, meu amor. – Harry a abraçou e afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela. O cheiro floral que tanto amava parecia ser mais forte ali.

─ Espero que esteja com fome. – Disse Gina, quando se afastaram. – Fiz um jantarzinho pra nós. Não estar igual a comida da mamãe, mas...

─ Está com um cheiro maravilhoso! ─ Falou ele sem pestanejar.

Sentaram-se a mesa, um de frente para o outro, e desfrutaram da macarronada. Durante o jantar, trocaram carinhos e conversaram sobre o que haviam feito nos últimos dias. Harry elogiou a comida de Gina mais de duas vezes enquanto comiam.

─ Pelo menos eu herdei algo de mamãe, além do cabelo ruivo... – Falou a ruiva. Ela se levantou e recolheu os pratos que ela e Harry haviam usado e os colocou na pia.

─ Tenho uma namorada perfeita. – Falou Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava Gina para sentar em seu colo.

─ Tem, é? ─ Perguntou ela, como se duvidasse.

Harry a enlaçou pela cintura, enquanto ela se ocupava em distribuir beijinhos em seu pescoço.

─ Uhuum. – Continuou ele. – Ela sabe cozinhar, é uma excelente jogadora de Quadribol, é linda, tem um perfume delicioso e...

─ E...?

─ Acha os meus olhos bonitos feitos sapinhos cozidos.

Gina arregalou os olhos e parou de beijar o pescoço de Harry.

─ Ah, droga... você lembra... – Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos, morrendo de vergonha. Harry riu.

─ Me lembrei disso hoje a tarde, enquanto estava analisando alguns papéis velhos do Departamento dos aurores.

─ Esqueça isso, Harry! É ridículo! – Disse Gina, enquanto dava leves socos no braço de Harry por ele ainda estar rindo.

─ Você não mandou um cartão daquele jeito pro Michael ou pro Dino, mandou? – De repente, a face de Harry ficou séria. A possibilidade de Gina ter mandado cartas de amor aos seus ex-namorados não lhe agradou nenhum pouco.

─ É claro que não! – Gina abriu um meio sorriso e ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. – Mas tenho certeza que eles reagiriam muito melhor que você, se recebessem a carta.

─ Eu era um idiota naquela época, Gi. Não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo de...

Ela o interrompeu com um beijo.

─ O importante é que você abriu os olhos a tempo, Harry Potter.

Ele sorriu para ela e juntou seus lábios mais uma vez, a apertando contra si. Gina ajeitou-se no colo dele, colando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e aprofundou o beijo. Ela bagunçava cada vez mais os cabelos negros de Harry enquanto suas línguas travavam uma espécie de dança sensual.

─ Está cansado? – Perguntou ela, quando o ar faltou e voltou a distribuir beijinhos pelo pescoço do namorado.

─ Um pouco. – Falou Harry, com a voz rouca. – Mas conheço uma maneira ótima de recuperar as energias...

─ Huuum... Aposto que eu vou adorar essa "maneira". – Gina mordeu o lábio inferior de Harry, e esse quase não conseguiu conter o gemido de satisfação.

Ele levantou-se com a ruiva ainda em seu colo e foi andando até chegar em seu quarto, no andar de cima. Subir a escada foi um problema, pois Gina não parava de provocá-lo apertando seu corpo contra o dele. Por fim, chegar ao quarto demorou mais que o normal, pois assim que chegaram ao segundo andar, Harry a prensou na parede e retirou-lhe a blusa, para logo depois passar a distribuir beijinhos em seu colo. Suas mãos pareciam ter vida própria, pois passeavam pelo corpo de Gina livremente, apertando nas partes da coxa e seios da ruiva.

Gina se arrepiava com cada beijo que ele distribuía por sua pele. Era maravilhosa a sensação das mãos deles sobre seu corpo. Era único, não havia outro homem capaz fazê-la sentir-se especial, amada, desejada como Harry a fazia sentir. Mesmo que o beijo estivesse sendo feroz e repleto de desejo e saudades, havia amor e carinho ali.

Aproveitando que Harry beijava-lhe o pescoço, Gina desceu suas mãos pelo pescoço dele e começou a abrir os botões da camisa que ele ainda vestia. A proximidade de seus corpos, a qual fazia com que suas intimidades se roçassem a estava deixando louca.

Quando ela terminou de tirar-lhe a blusa, Harry a levou para o quarto, não quebrando o contato de seus lábios com o pescoço dela em nenhum minuto se quer. A deitou na cama e ficou por cima da ruiva, com cuidado para não depositar seu peso totalmente sobre ela. Levantou a cabeça para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Ambos já estavam ofegantes sem nem mesmo terem feito amor ainda. Nos olhos de Gina havia ternura e um desejo quase palpável, e nos lábios ela exibia um lindo sorriso, que Harry tratou-lhe de retribuir, achando-a linda naquele momento. Ela tinha alguns fios de seu cabelo rubro colado ao rosto devido ao suor, assim como a face meio vermelha pelo mesmo motivo. O peito subia e descia rapidamente devido a respiração acelerada. O vermelho de seu sutiã fazia um contraste perfeito com o branco de sua pele. Harry achava que podia passar o resto de sua vida daquela maneira, a observando enquanto ela fazia carinho em sua nuca com as mãos.

─ Você é perfeita para mim, Gina Weasley. – Sussurrou ele, com a voz um pouco rouca. Não se referiu apenas a beleza inconfundível dela, mas também ao seu jeito determinado e espontâneo de agir. Não havia nada nela que Harry não gostava.

Foi Gina que voltou a beijá-lo novamente, comovida com suas palavras. Suas mãos passearam pelo peito nu dele, até chegar ao cós de sua calça e começar a tirar-lhe a veste lentamente, assim como tinha feito com a blusa. Harry aproveitou a iniciativa da namorada para também livrá-la do sutiã e do short que ela usava.

Apenas a cueca preta de Harry e a pequena calcinha de Gina os impediam de consumar o ato de amor. Ele beijou desde a boca da ruiva até seus seios, o que fez com que ela quase gritasse de tanto desejo. As mãos de Harry pareciam estar em todo lugar, como se ele fosse uma Lula Gigante, acariciando-lhe as coxas e brincando com as alças de sua calcinha.

Quando enfim as últimas peças de roupas foram jogadas para alguma parte do quarto, Gina se pôs por cima dele, o fazendo penetrá-la lentamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior de Harry e o puxou para que ficasse sentado na cama, deliciando-se com a sensação de seus seios grudados ao seu peito largo. Ali, sentados na cama, com os corpos suados e completamente enroscados um no outro, a única coisa da qual se importavam era com o fato de estarem juntos, depois de longos dias sem se verem.

Gina arranhava levemente as costas de Harry, enquanto esse subia e descia suas mãos pelas coxas e costa dela, num carinho terno e lento. Os corpos pareciam imãs, incapazes de se afastarem um do outro. Os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais intensos, como uma dança lenta e sensual. Entre carícias, gemidos e beijos, eles não demoraram a chegar ao ápice.

─ Isso foi... Incrível. – Disse Gina, com a respiração irregular e sem mexer uma molécula de seu corpo. Estar nos braços de Harry era maravilhoso, conectada a ele era ainda melhor.

─ Você é incrível. – Respondeu ele com a voz rouca, enquanto afastava algumas mexas de cabelo rubro do rosto suado de Gina. – Poderia passar o resto do meu dia assim, com você. Trancado nesse quarto, só com você.

─ Duvido que você passaria um dia longe do seu trabalho! Você ama o que faz, Harry... – Falou ela, rindo. – Mas eu também passaria o resto da minha vida aqui.

Ele lhe roubou um selinho antes de ser desconectar dela e deitar-se na cama, trazendo-a para deitar-se em seu peito.

─ Amanhã você tem o dia inteiro de folga, não é?

─ Sim. – Respondeu ela, enquanto brincava com seus dedos em cima do peito dele.

─ Brilhante. – Harry virou-se na cama, ficando por cima dela novamente. – Saiba que não vou deixar você sair dessa cama a não ser que você queira comer ou beber. Ainda tenho muita saudade para matar.

─ Saiba, senhor Potter, que eu não pretendo sair daqui nem por mil galeões! –Falou Gina, rindo com os vários beijinhos que ele dava em seu pescoço.

E assim, voltaram de onde haviam parado.

-XXXXXX-

N/A: Olha a gente aqui de novo SHUASHAUSHUA mais um momento perdido na nossa imaginação sobre os momentos perdidos nos 19 anos depois. Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews nos contando o que acharam, heim? U-U

Beijinhooos =*


End file.
